


SAMMY

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BBQ ribs, Cannabalism, Child Abuse, Dean in Hell, I havent slept in three days and I giggled evilly when I read this, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Well...Story poem...., Yum, please, poem format, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The car goes over the edge and shes flying, like the angel she is.<br/>We hit the ground and I know we’re going separate ways, college boy.<br/>You’re gonna be partying with Cass.<br/>I open my eyes and I see fire and death.<br/>I’m back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAMMY

“Can we sell it?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because he’s your little brother.”  
“I know but…”  
This was the first argument I had about you  
it was not the last.  
Mom died and we left.  
I didn't want to sell you anymore.  
“C’mon dad, he’s a kid who wants to have fun with some friends, he’s not gonna do drugs, right Sammy?”  
I forgot, I’m sorry, it’s Sam not Sammy.  
“Are you serious? Dont tell me you don’t hate him?!”  
“Sammy, I don’t hate him.”  
“It’s Sam! Well arent you just dads little soldier?”  
“Sam, it isn’t like that! C’mon man! Dads doing the best he can do-”  
“No he isn’t! Don’t you see?! if he was doing the best he could we would live in the same place for more than a week!”  
“Sam, you know why we live this way-’  
“Yeah, so dad can get revenge on the thing that killed mom, but she's dead, we aren’t!”  
“Yeah but if we leave we might end up dead!”  
Why did you always have to fight with him? Why did it always have to happen? I couldn’t leave, I wasn’t free, ever  
You ran away.  
I couldn’t find you.  
You where gone.  
Like mom.  
Like dad.  
Everybody leaves.  
What did I do?  
Why can’t we go back to the time when I was your hero and I could protect you?  
When I could keep you safe?  
When you weren’t always afraid or trying to fight?  
I guess I messed up even worse than I thought coz now you’ve shot me and I’m laying on the ground.  
Sammy, you’re pointing a gun at my head.  
Why?  
I’m sorry, what did I do?  
Sam, we’ll fix this you’re gonna be OK.  
Sammy…  
“'Cause you’re following dad's orders like a good little soldier? 'Cause you always do what he tells you?”  
I’m a soldier, Sammy, we’ll fix this, don’t worry.  
“Are you that desperate for his approval?!”  
No, Sammy, I’m not, coz I know no matter what I do it’ll never be good enough for him.  
“I have a mind of my own, I'm not pathetic, like you!”   
Sammy, I know I’m pathetic, I know I’m a failure, I know I can never be good enough.  
I gave you a gun  
“Come on, take it”  
I want you to shoot me  
“Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt.”  
Please, Sammy, shoot me I don’t want to be a burden  
You shot me…  
The gun wasn’t loaded…  
I finished the job…  
while you where unconscious and bleeding…  
I’ve failed, Sammy.  
I’ve failed everyone.  
Oh God Sammy, I’m so sorry!  
You’re dead, you died, you’re gone and I can’t get you back this time.  
I don’t have a soul to trade anymore.  
“Sammy…”  
I ain’t got nothing to live for anymore.  
So I bring you to the Impala  
And I put you in the passenger seat.  
“It’s a beautiful day out, Sam”  
I’m sorry  
“I wish you could see it”  
I’m sorry  
“Sammy, I never said this enough, but I love you, little brother”   
The car goes over the edge and shes flying, like the angel she is.  
We hit the ground and I know we’re going separate ways, college boy.  
You’re gonna be partying with Cass.  
I open my eyes and I see fire and death.  
I’m back.  
Did you miss me?  
I’m in Hell, Sammy.  
I can smell them burning  
...the souls  
They’re screaming…  
No…  
Wait…  
Thats me…  
Welcome to Hell  
And listen to the music  
We have barbecue and ribs  
Thank the man who gave them to you.  
His name?  
Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
